Hidden Amongst The Amaranth
by TheHaremshipper
Summary: The tale of a fairy kingdom's High Princes Yami, Bakura, Marik, Malik and Yugi as they search for their missing sixth mate, who is hidden, unknowing of his destiny, amongst the Amaranth... Yuumeishipping AU one-shot


Hello! This is my first fic in this section...and account...and for this pairing.

**Just a one-shot, Yuumeishipping. A rare pairing, apparently. I'm quite fond of it. XD Since I'm new, I'll tell you this now-I am a fanfiction author dedicated to the poly Yu-Gi-Oh relationships. So anything you find by me will always be a pairing with more than two people in it.**

**Alright, moving on to the story. Please review!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh! or the song Amaranth by Nightwish. **

* * *

Hidden Amongst the Amaranth

By TheHaremshipper

Pairing: Yuumeishipping ()

* * *

Summary: In a kingdom of fairies, High Princes Bakura, Marik, Yugi, Malik, and Yami seek out their missing sixth-a fairy born of the same flower as they, the Amaranth…

* * *

Amaranth: The name _amaranth_ comes from the Greek _a_ (not) + _marainean_ (to waste away), i.e., an immortal flower that was believed to grow on Mount Olympus in Greek mythology.

* * *

For as long as the fairy kingdom of Amarantheus has existed, it has been ruled by those chosen by the sacred Amaranth. Fairies in general relied on the flowers they were born from to guide them, which they took care of long after they have grown into normal human size. It was believed that soul mates could be found by searching for a partner with the same flower.

In the royal family, each generation a child born under the Amaranth would come to be when the previous rulers moved on into the afterlife. From there, when the child reached maturity, he or she would become High Prince or Princess and seek out those in the kingdom who had also been born from an Amaranth. The number of Amaranths born a generation varied, and could be discovered by counting the petals on the child's birth Amaranth.

Typically, the Amaranths were born close together, so that the fairies born of them may join together in coupling as soul mates quicker. But every now and then, when the fairy being born was an innocent whose heart was easily wounded, the Amaranth would carry its seed to a part of the kingdom further from the capitol to better protect and nurture it's occupant.

And so begins our story, as High Prince Yami and his mates, the High Princes Bakura, Yugi, Malik, and Marik seek out their sixth soul mate, who is hidden, unknowing of his destiny, amongst the Amaranth…

* * *

Ryou stretched his arms above his head, mouth open in a wide yawn that scrunched his nose. Blinking glazed emerald eyes, he glanced about the cabin that was his home. Sunlight shone languidly through the window, lighting the table and chairs he'd had made by the local craftsmen. The cabin was moderate in size, a bit large, but just the right size for Ryou-even if it only housed one person. Perfect for someone who lives alone with only his birth flower for company.

Reminded of that which he was born, he reach over to his nightstand and stroked the soft petals of his birth flower, which recognized his touch and curved to rub languidly on his fingers. The top of the flower was closed, the brown underside of the petals showing as they clamped together, as though it had yet to bloom. In all of Ryou's years, he had never seen it open, never seen what was inside the bulb of brown petals. In truth, he didn't know what type of flower it was, exactly-he'd never seen one like his with anyone else he knew-but that didn't keep him from loving it just the same.

He giggled, a soft smile lighting his eyes as he turned to prepare for the day. A simple, white tunic edged in aqua blue and matching blue breeches soon adorned his person as he brushed his long white hair. On his back, two gossamer wings sparkled dimly as the sun's rays illuminated them through the window. Placing his brush back on the oak vanity, he exited his room to make way for the kitchen

Ryou opened a cabinet and removed a pot for tea, placing it over the nearby flames that burned dimly in the fireplace, most having reduced to cinders by now from burning through the night. It was a few minutes later, as he sat at the table sipping his tea and nibbling a piece of bread slathered with honey, that his front door crashed open and a familiar fairy burst into his home.

"RyouRyouRyouRyouRyou!" she cried, tackling the boy from his chair to the floor in her enthusiasm.

Ryou yelped as his back met the floor, grateful that he'd set his food aside just as she'd entered so nothing had been spilled. "Anzu!" he gasped, meeting the brunette's azure eyes in mild shock. "What are you doing here so early?"

"Oh, Ryou," Anzu squealed, "you won't believe it!"

The feminine male chuckled, pushing on Anzu's shoulders lightly so he could sit up. "Well we won't know about that unless you tell me."

Anzu sat with her knees beneath her, Ryou the same, neither thinking to get off the floor as she clasped her hands together and sighed dreamily. "We received word earlier this morning that High Princes are coming! They should be here by noon."

Ryou blinked in surprise, emerald eyes shining with curiosity. "The High Princes? They're coming _here, _of all places, on their search for the final Amaranth?"

Anzu nodded, her enthusiasm beginning to calm itself. "Oh, Ryou! We simply _have_ to meet them!" She leaned forward, excitement bubbling in her voice. "What if it turned out someone in our town had the last Amaranth? Wouldn't that be amazing?"

Ryou shook his head playfully. "I suppose Anzu, but what are the odds of it turning up in our little town?"

The brunette huffed, swishing her shoulder length hair about her shoulders. "Well if you want to be negative about it…"

Laughing, Ryou stood, brushing his breeches off and reaching for Anzu's hand. He pulled her up, lime green dress swirling about her knees and sheer, baby pink ruffled wings twitching on her back. "I'm not being negative, just realistic."

Rolling her eyes, the fairy grabbed Ryou's hand and began tugging him from the cabin. "Yeah, well you know what? I hope that realism bites you in the arse! Better yet, Ryou-I hope that _you_ turn out to have the Amaranth! Then we'll see who's laughing!"

* * *

High Prince Yugi hummed gleefully on High Prince Marik's lap, watching the countryside pass by the carriage window. To his left High Prince Bakura rested his head on the back of the seat, and across from him High Princes Malik and Yami had curled up together and were contently nuzzling.

"Remind me why," Bakura drawled lazily, "we decided that this tiny little town was worth stopping at for our search?"

"Because," Yugi chirped, settling his back against Marik's chest, "it's one of the last places we haven't looked yet."

"But it's so small and out of our way," Bakura griped, rolling his eyes. "Such a tiny place could easily be bypassed in favor of someplace larger."

"And in the end when _this _town turns out to _be _the place we needed to search," Malik sneered, "you'll feel extremely stupid for making us skip it."

Bakura's eye twitched, "You little-"

"Better safe than sorry, Bakura," Yami hummed, pressing a kiss to Malik's temple.

Malik stuck his tongue out at the glaring Bakura, making the albino's glare change into something quite a bit more heated. "Put that away, Malik, or I may be forced to do something with it."

Malik's tongue retracted itself rather quickly, his hands pulling up the top of his lavender tunic to cover the lower half of his face. Yami chuckled, prying the shirt from Malik's fingers. "No need for that, love. You'll stretch your tunic."

"Yes, mother," Malik acquiesced with an innocent voice.

"Lord, I hope not," Yami shuddered. "I'd like to believe you don't let your mother do the same things to you that _I _do."

"Yucky, Malik-pretty," Marik grimaced childishly as Yugi laughed.

"Back on topic," Bakura drawled. "What's this place we're heading to called, anyway?"

Yami wrapped an arm around Malik's waist, pulling the tan fairy into his side. "They call it Hortensis."

* * *

The crowd that stood along the main road into Hortensis was whispering in low murmurs amongst its members. Anzu and Ryou had perched themselves in an oak tree, just down the street from the town's entrance. Ryou's legs were sprawled across a particularly thick branch, his back leaning against the thick trunk. Anzu was on the branch just above him, one hand resting over her brow to block the light so she might see better.

Ryou idly ran a hand over one of his wings, closing his eyes as a breeze shifted a lock of hair against his forehead. "Do you see anything yet, Anzu?"

The girl pouted, shoulders slumping. "Not yet…and it's already past noon! They sure are taking their sweet time!"

Ryou chuckled gently at his friend's irritation. "Patience, Anzu. They'll be here when they get here. Stressing over it won't help matters."

Anzu tsked him, and in the next second had spun upside down on the branch, heels holding her up as her face and hair hung in front of Ryou. "Oh hush, you hypocrite! You know you want to see them as much as I do."

Ryou opened his eyes, glittering emeralds twinkling with soft humor. "Perhaps, but I truly think you should focus more on fixing yourself right now, Anzu. You're dress is sliding down."

A high pitched squeak sounded and in the next second, Anzu had flipped herself back up onto the branch. Ryou's frame shook as he laughed.

The sound of cheers down the street caught their attention. Turning his head to look at the entrance of town, a carriage could be seen coming up the road. As it passed by the first home, people crowded on either sides of the street, waving and cheering at the men inside. The carriage stopped in front of the tree Ryou was in, the door swinging open so its passengers might exit.

To all the citizens of Amarantheus, the High Princes were easily distinguishable. Yami and Yugi, who looked devastatingly alike, could be told apart by their slight differences in hair, height, and eye color. Yami's large wings-a bright ruby red that matched his eyes-flexed as the High Prince stretched his arm upon stepping from the carriage. Yugi mimicked this action behind him, petit wings that were a swirl of amethyst and silver flapping gently against his back.

Ryou's eyes fixed on the next one to step out, knowing him to be High Prince Malik. Lavender wings, nearly transparent, shimmered in the light, fairly sparkling. His lilac eyes glowed with excitement as he waved to those around him. Behind him, High Prince Marik exited and immediately headed for Yami, leaning on the other's back with his arms sprawled over his shoulders. Marik's wings, a kind of burnt yellow on the edges that became orange as they grew closer to his back, beat as they held the tan man just enough so his feet didn't touch the ground.

High Princes Malik and Marik, Ryou noted, looked quite alike as well, save for the differences in hair and height.

When the last fairy stepped from the carriage, Ryou blinked in amazement. For a moment he could have sworn he was looking at himself, but then his mind gleefully reminded him that that was impossible. Shaking his head, Ryou's eyes took note of differences he hadn't previously noted. The first being that this man's hair was more wild than his own tamed white locks, and second that this man's eyes were a dark brown that bordered on black. Thirdly, he decided that the air about him was definitely more masculine, his face sharper. Not to mention that he was certain this man was taller than he by at least a few inches.

Cocking his head with curiosity, Ryou watched what could only be High Prince Bakura as he stepped next to Malik, arms crossed as he surveyed the crowd with a bored air. His wings were the kind of black that made Ryou think the shadows themselves had decided to cling to his back, the tiniest of miniscule silver spots speckled throughout.

In the end, Ryou decided, scanning the five males thoroughly, they were all really quite attractive. A blush crawled up his cheeks at the thought.

Ryou's attention turned back to Yami as the prince stepped forward, calmly asking for attention. The crowd's cheers quieted, their gazes turned expectantly forward as they waited for him to speak.

Yami cleared his throat, expression polite but pleasant. "I thank you for allowing my mates and I to continue our search here. I appreciate you all coming out to greet us; your warm welcome is most appreciated. I sincerely hope that this kindness shall continue in aiding us search your town for our missing mate." A few cheers sounded, and Yami's smile widened. "I ask that you all return to your homes so that we may visit you each individually. In the mean time, however, is there someone who might serve as a guide for us through your town?"

"Oh! Oh!" A feminine squeal came from above Ryou as Anzu waved her hand wildly. "I'll do it! I'll do it!"

Yami's eyebrow rose as Yugi waved back at her enthusiastically, shrugging. "Alright then."

Anzu hopped from the tree as the rest of the town dispersed back to their homes, whispering to each other as they went. Ryou watched in bemusement as Anzu flew to the princes, touching down just in front of them. She curtsied politely, giggling, and swiftly stuck her hand out in greeting.

From where he was, Ryou couldn't hear what they were saying, but assumed they were introductions. Sighing, he leaned back into the tree, eyes closing. He very nearly fell asleep, had it not been for the Anzu's voice speaking directly beneath him just a few moments later.

"Ryou!" she sang. "Ryou! Wake up!"

Blinking, he looked down to find that not only was Anzu looking up at him, but she the princes were watching in curiosity as well.

Meeting the girl's azure eyes, Ryou asked, "Yes, Anzu?"

"If you're gonna sleep, go home and do it silly!" She planted her hands on her hips, glaring up at him with mock seriousness.

Ryou rolled his eyes, settling back once more as he playfully mocked, "No, I think I'll just stay here. It's quite comfortable, actually."

"Ryou!" she whined. When he ignored her and closed his eyes once more, a deviant gleam lit her eyes. Jumping up she grabbed one of his dangling feet, yanking as hard as she could.

Ryou's eyes widened when he suddenly found himself tipping over the branch and falling toward the earth. He yelped when, instead of hitting the dirt as he'd expected, he instead landed on something else. Something, he noticed, that was quite warm. It also seemed to be moving.

It was when a groan sounded in his ear that he realized he'd fallen on someone. Gasping, he swiftly righted himself up, legs spread on the either side of the person's hips. Looking down, he found himself straddling High Prince Marik, who was rubbing his head gingerly.

"Oh my goodness!" Ryou cried. "I'm so sorry! Are you alright?"

Marik pouted, pushing himself up onto his elbows. "Oooouch," he whined. Looking up, he meant to complain to the source of his pain, but instead found himself stiffening when he met a worried emerald gaze.

Ryou nibbled his lip when Marik went rigid beneath him, afraid that the other might be angry or hurt. "Um, Highness? Are you alright?"

Marik didn't answer, but rather sat further up so that Ryou was forcibly slid to straddle his thighs now. Reaching out Marik took Ryou's face in his hands, making the smaller boy yelp and blush bright red. "H-Highness?"

Marik squealed as he pressed his forehead to Ryou's, staring straight into Ryou's eyes with his own powdered lavender. "Pretty-gem!"

Ryou stuttered as his blush spread from his cheeks to the tips of his ears. "W-what?"

"Malik-pretty, Malik-pretty!" Marik called, his gaze never wavering from Ryou's. "Come see, come see! Pretty-gem has pretty eyes!"

There was the sound of feet as someone approached, and Ryou's head was turned to face the newcomer. Malik's lilac eyes stared back, opened wide and lips parted in excited astonishment. "They are!" Malik's fingers traced the edge of Ryou's eye lid, the softest touch of bronze skin. "Yugi, come look!"

Yet again Ryou was forced to turn his head to yet another person, this one being the aforementioned prince Yugi. Large, curious amethysts set in a cherubic face observed him with glee. "He's so cute!"

"For goodness sake, let the poor boy go Marik!" Bakura said, coming to stand behind small group with Yami at his side. "You're embarrassing him to death."

Yugi frowned, looking up at the albino without releasing Ryou's chin from his strong, if petit, fingers. "But he's so cute! Seriously Bakura, look for yourself!"

Groaning in annoyance, Bakura rolled his eyes. "Ugh, fine, whatever." Gripping the sides of the boy's white hair-which he noted seemed to be the same shade as his, maybe even lighter, if that was possible-and tipped his head back. "I really don't see what the big…deal…is."

Bakura's mouth dried at the sight of such green eyes blinking innocently up into his own. Amazing, it was like staring at-

"Emeralds," Yami breathed, finishing the thought for him. Yami reached out, brushing a few strands of hair from Ryou's face. "It's like looking at emeralds."

Oh dear, oh dear, oh dear, Ryou thought, certain his face must resemble a ripe tomato by now. He was surrounded on all sides now; the five princes all watching him curiously. _Him_, shy, stuttering Ryou that couldn't bring himself to string to coherent sentences together unless he was speaking to Anzu.

"I-I," he squeaked, lower lip trembling, "I…"

"Awww!" Suddenly there were arms wrapped around his middle, and Malik was rubbing his face into the crook of Ryou's neck. "He's so adorable!"

Ryou whimpered helplessly, lost as to how he could escape this situation, when another pair of arms rounded his shoulders so Yugi could nuzzle into the other side of his neck. All this, his mind noted, and he was still straddling Marik.

It was the burst of giggles from Anzu that had the princes turning their attention away for a moment, giving the female fairy a questioning look.

"Ryou," she gasped, hand at her lips attempting to muzzle her laughs, "it looks like all the blood's rushed to your head!"

The five blinked, looking back at Ryou's expression to find his face so red, it appeared steam was close to rising from his skin. They all quickly backed away, Yami helping the embarrassed boy to his feet. "I'm terribly sorry about that."

Ryou's gaze lowered, sooty black lashes sweeping his cheeks as the blush receded. "It's okay," he whispered.

Marik was quick to stand and pull Ryou into his chest, rambling happily. "Pretty-gem's name is Ryou, right? Then Pretty-gem shall be Ryou-gem! Because Ryou-gem is pretty and has pretty gem eyes!"

"Dammit Marik, you're smothering him," Bakura growled, pulling Ryou from Marik's grip.

Marik puffed his cheeks out at Bakura, scowling. "Baku-Baku is mean!"

Bakura's eye twitched at the nickname. "Don't call me that."

Ryou stepped back, watching the two as he stopped before bumping into Yugi and Malik. "Are they always like this?" he asked quietly, gesturing between Marik and Bakura as they argued over the albino's assigned nickname.

Yugi chuckled, "It's common, yes."

"Alright!" Yami called. "We really should be starting now."

Marik and Bakura ended their bickering, but none missed when Marik proceeded to wrap an arm around Bakura's waist and the other didn't stop him.

"Okey-dokey then," Anzu said, raising her hand in the air. "Follow me and we can begin! Ryou, I'll see you later at your place, okay?"

He barely had time to answer in the affirmative before Anzu and the five princes had risen into the air, wings flapping in synch as they headed to the far side of the town to begin their search. Watching after them, he shook his head, a residual blush hanging in on his cheeks.

He couldn't deny that that entire experience had been quite embarrassing.

However he also couldn't deny their touches had sent his heart fairly leaping from his chest as well.

Sighing, he quickly banished such thoughts from his mind. After all, they were the High Princes of Amarantheus, born of Amaranths, seeking their final mate. And he, well…

He was just Ryou.

Flapping his wings, Ryou launched himself in the opposite direction Anzu had taken them. Right now, he just wanted to get back to his little home that he'd had made a little ways into the woods that bordered the town. He did enjoy his privacy.

* * *

Later that night, just as Ryou was about to prepare his supper, a knock came at his front door. Rolling his eyes, figuring it to be Anzu, he opened the portal to find High Prince Yami on his step.

Blinking swiftly, Ryou blushed and looked away. "Was there something you needed, Highness?"

Yami cleared his throat, wishing for some reason that the pale boy would look up at him. "Yes, Anzu has informed me that your abode may be the best place for us to seek boarding for the night while retaining some privacy. We were hoping that you may be willing to accommodate us for the remainder of our stay?"

Ryou smiled, "Of course, come right in."

He stepped aside so that the princes could enter, bowing his head politely at each as they passed him holding the door open. Marik swept him up in a tight embrace once he'd closed it, spinning his gaily. "Ryou-gem! I missed you!"

Ryou blushed heavily. "D-did you?"

Marik nodded, pressing his forehead to Ryou's, his voice becoming a deeper baritone that sent shivers down Ryou's spine. "Did Ryou-gem miss me?"

Eyes widening, Ryou nibbled his lip. "Y-yes, of course I m-missed you Highness."

Marik pouted. "Not Highness! Marik! Ryou-gem must call me Marik!"

Ryou felt his stomach flip as he nodded. "M…Marik."

The smile that Marik gave him made Ryou's heart skip in his chest.

"Thank you for allowing us to stay here Ryou," Yami said as Marik released him. "I assure you, you will be rewarded most graciously before our departure for your kindness."

Ryou waved off the offer, "It's nothing, Highness. You don't have to reward me at all."

Yami chuckled, "Since Marik seems to have warmed to you so much, I believe you may as well address us all by our names. Everyone agree?" A few affirmative murmurs met his question. "There, so enough with the titles from you. And I will reward you, whether you protest or not."

Ryou huffed daintily. "Well alright, if you insist." Smiling at the group, he gestured to the pot he'd been throwing ingredients for stew in. "Is anyone hungry?"

* * *

That night, when all the rest in the house were sleeping, Ryou peeked from behind his bedroom door at the five males sleeping on his spare cushions and blankets in front of the hearth. His eyes hazed over sadly as he watched them hold each other, even as they slept.

His heart gave a painful twang as it called out to them, these men who had made him laugh and smile and _blush_ more in the short time they'd been there than he ever could remember. Sighing, he shut the door and climbed in bed, his birth flower cooing comfortingly.

Whoever the sixth Amaranth was, they were very, very lucky.

* * *

Bakura grumbled as they left yet another home with no success. "This is ridiculous."

Yami wrapped his arms around Bakura's midriff and rested his head on his shoulder. "Calm down Bakura, we only have a few more homes to visit."

"Then we can leave and move onto the next town," Malik said.

"No!" Marik whined. "We can't leave Ryou-gem! I don't want to leave Ryou-gem!"

Yugi climbed up Marik's chest and kissed his cheek. "I'll miss him too."

Malik claimed Bakura's other shoulder with his chin. "Me too."

Bakura sighed, "We can't exactly bring him with us. You'll just have to…get used to missing him."

"That's mean, Baku-Baku!" Yugi said, pouting his little pink lips.

Yami placed a swift kiss to Bakura's neck, then released him to move forward. "I suppose we should continue then."

Anzu, who had been watching the entire exchange carefully, smiled a secretive little smile. "Okay then, come along then."

As they flew to the next residence down the street, Anzu pointed out slyly, "You know, you haven't checked _Ryou's_ flower yet for the Amaranth."

She flew ahead, not needing to look back to know that they'd all gained wide eyes.

* * *

That night Ryou knew who it was when the knock came to his door, and he opened it with a smile already prepared. "Welcome back!"

The princes entered, all quieter now than they were before. They cast him contemplative glances as he shut the door and moved to the fireplace, taking a rack off the top. "I hope you're all hungry, I made fresh bread and got some more honey as well."

When there wasn't an answer to his statement, he set the bread on the counter and turned back to them with a small frown. "I-is everything alright? Is that not enough? I made a salad too…"

Yami, who seemed to eternally be the spokesman for the group, licked his dry lips and offered a small smile. "Ryou, as you know, we've checked all the houses in town for the Amaranth."

Ryou stiffened, and turned back to the bread. Mechanically, he reached for the knife he'd set out earlier and began to slice the loaf. His voice was monotone when he said, "And I suppose you'll be leaving tomorrow, then?"

"That's the plan," Yami confirmed.

"I see." Ryou's voice became painfully cheerful to cover the ache in his chest. "Well, all for the best then. I mean, best to leave and continue the search for your sixth as soon as possible, right?"

"Ryou," Yami stepped forward and placed a hand on his shoulder, "there's one place in this town we have yet to look for the Amaranth."

"Oh?" he said, fingers trembling. "Where would that be?"

"Here," Yami answered. "Ryou, may we see your birth flower?"

Ryou spun around, looking up into the ruby eyes inches from his. "You want to see _my _birth flower?"

Yami nodded. "Please, Ryou."

Hesitantly, Ryou set down the knife and nodded. "Alright, I'll go get it."

Ryou entered his room, making straight for the stand his flower rest on. It curved in his direction as he approached, cooing at him softly. He picked up the pot, running a finger down its length. Maybe, he thought, I have the Amaranth.

Hope welled in his chest. Perhaps he did. He'd never seen a flower like his, after all. Could it be possible…? Did he dare to believe?

Excitement running through him, his heart surged warmly as he hid the flower behind his back as he left to regroup with the princes.

He entered just in time to see Yami summon what seemed to be a vortex of magic, reaching inside and retrieving a potted plant. He set the pot on the table, petting it lovingly.

"Is that an Amaranth?" Ryou asked, still holding his plant behind his back.

Yami smiled, "It is."

Ryou's hope burst as his heart dropped to his stomach, pain surging in his chest. The flower Yami had summoned was beautiful. Six long petals that curved out gracefully, the color like nothing he'd ever seen before. It was as though they served as prisms, the light catching and reflecting and swirling all the colors in the spectrum in each petal. In the center, the flower's pistil had taken on a large bell shape, shaded pure white.

It was beautiful, he thought, and so very different from his own, unbloomed brown bulb.

"I'm sorry," he found himself whispering, watching the flower curve toward him. "I'm afraid my flower looks nothing like yours."

Pulling his flower from behind his back, he held it up for them to see. He smiled over the growing pain. "It seems I've wasted your time," he apologized, voice nearly cracking. "I'll just finish making dinner now, eh?"

Setting his flower down beside the Amaranth he made to pick up his knife again, but was stopped by a pair of arms around his waist. "Is Ryou-gem sad?"

Ryou gasped, and quickly attempted to amend the situation. "W-what? Why w-would I…?" "I am sad," Marik continued as if Ryou hadn't spoke. "Marik is sad. Marik hoped…"

Ryou felt tears well in his eyes. "Why? Why would Marik hope?"

"Because Marik likes Ryou-gem," he answered. "Ryou-gem is pretty, and nice. Ryou-gem cooks good things and feels so warm…" He squeezed gently as if to emphasize this statement.

Ryou bit his lip to keep himself from crying, trembling in the tan man's arms. "Marik…"

"Did," Marik hesitated, "did Ryou-gem hope? Did Ryou-gem want it too?"

His heart skipped, melting even in his pain. "Yes," he whispered.

Marik's face nuzzled Ryou's, his voice losing its childish edge and gaining the deep baritone he'd heard before. "I don't want to leave you behind. None of us do."

Suddenly, there were hands. Several hands, all of them reaching out to hold him. Yugi was stroking his cheek, small fingers tracing his tear filled eye. On the other side, mimicking his movements, was Malik. Yami's hands clenched his hips, the heat of his palms scorching Ryou's skin through his clothes. On his chest, above Marik's hands, were Bakura's, running soothingly over his chest and sides.

It was bittersweet, he decided. Terribly so, for them to be proclaiming their want of him now, when it had become clear that such a thing was impossible. They would leave tomorrow for another town, continuing their search for the destined sixth. And when the sixth was found, they would celebrate and forget all about him.

A whimper rose in him at the realization, and he closed his eyes, letting two tears slip from his eyes. Yugi and Malik gently wiped them away, softly kissing the wet path left behind.

It felt so good to be held like this. When was the last time he'd been held at all? As a child he'd always been teased for having such a strange flower. He'd had no friends until Anzu, the popular girl with the pretty pink snapdragon birth flower, had latched onto him and declared herself his best friend. He'd been so overwhelmed at the idea of someone liking him he'd cried. Anzu had held him then, and it had felt good.

But _this_, his heart breathed, _this _was better. This made his heart skip and his stomach flip and his cheeks flush and body tremble. This made him feel so wanted, so warm…

And so very, very loved.

Opening his eyes, Ryou let the illusion shatter as cold reality set in. They didn't, couldn't love him. Not as they did each other. He wasn't an Amaranth. He wasn't their sixth.

Feeling drained, he pulled himself free of their hold, stumbling back. Hands aloft as if to ward them off, he gripped the edge of the table. Not wanting to look at them, he turned his gaze to the plants on the table-

And gasped.

Yami's Amaranth was stroking Ryou's bulb in a coaxing manner, and it had begun to glow about the edges. Slowly, as he and the princes watched, Ryou's flower opened as it bloomed. Six long petals, curving daintily, unfolded themselves from the bulb to show the white bell pistil. Their brown undersides were hidden as their prism like tops caught the light and bended the colors within them.

The glow faded, and left behind were two, beautiful, blossoming Amaranths.

Marik walked forward as Ryou stared, disbelieving, pure unadulterated _joy _lifting his heart. "Ryou," he whispered. Leaning in, he brushed his lips over Ryou's in a chaste kiss. "It's _you_."

Yami came next, the gentlest of pressure and strongest of warmth. "Our sixth," he said.

Bakura was a great deal more heady, his teeth nipping Ryou's bottom lip. "Finally," he panted, "we've found you."

Ryou's cheeks were flush as they'd kissed him one by one, each different in their own way, but each just as meaningful as the last. Then it was Malik and Yugi left, and by then Ryou swore that he'd never felt so whole.

"And now that we have," Malik murmured, kissing the corner of his mouth.

Yugi's lips followed the same action, so that both of them were kissing him at the same time. When they pulled back, he smiled lovingly.

"We're never going to let you go."

* * *

And they never did.

* * *

The End

* * *

_Caress the one, the Never-Fading_

_Rain in your heart - the tears of snow-white sorrow_

_Caress the one, the hiding amaranth_

_In a land of the daybreak_

-Nightwish, _Amaranth_

* * *

**Thank you for reading! Please, review and tell me your opinion!**


End file.
